


Be My Muse?

by Anonymousbrat101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Ereri smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, German Eren Yeager, Lemon, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Seme Eren Yeager, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, ereri fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousbrat101/pseuds/Anonymousbrat101
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a cancer survivor, his life isn't the greatest until he meets a certain brunette male that changes his life for good.





	1. Chapter 1 - How We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my humans! I have just started to work on this story and I am hoping you all love it, I encourage you to leave suggestions on what you wanna see happen in the story, I shall mention you in each chapter that you suggest I write. Hope you enjoy!

Levi puffed up his cheeks as he walked down the corridor in the hospital. He was at the hospital again for another check-up. Levi was a cancer survivor. At the age of 5 Levi had been diagnosed with stage 2 leukaemia, he spent most of his childhood in a hospital but now that he was 18 and free from cancer he only came in for check-ups. He was now a college student, he was studying literature, he was planning on becoming a writer, he even worked for a small publishing firm already, so he was close to achieving his dream, he was writing a novel based on his cancer, but he was missing something. he was not expecting to run into the missing piece in the hospital after his monthly check-up.

 

His something was rather a someone who quite literally knocked him down onto his ass. He let out a shriek as he landed on the floor. He looked up at the tall brunette male that knocked him down. He did not expect to see Caribbean green and blue to look at him in worry, they were the most mesmerising eyes Levi had ever seen. “Shit! I am so sorry! I didn’t see you walking and oh my god, are you okay?” The brunette blurted out in a panic helping Levi back up looking him over for any injuries.

 

“I’m okay…” Levi said quietly fixing his jet-black hair. The brunette let out a breath of relief looking at the smaller male, he suddenly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Ha…sorry about knocking you down, I’m just really tall and I didn’t see you since you’re so much shorter than me…um, I’m Eren Jaeger by the way.” Eren said letting out a small awkward laugh.

 

“I’m Levi Ackerman.” The raven-haired male said observing Eren’s awkward behaviour, the brunette smelled really good, not that Levi was smelling him or anything, but he got a whiff of the male’s cologne he assumed. “Don’t worry about it, that’s what I get for being cursed for being the height of a 12-year-old boy,” Levi added smiling slightly at the male who chuckled at Levi’s statement.

 

“I think your height is really cute actually, you’d be the perfect cuddle buddy.” Eren laughed. “If you’re leaving do you maybe want me to walk you out? I was heading out too.” The burette nervous blabbered out. Levi let out a soft giggle and nodded. “I’d like some company…” He said softly starting to walk again. Eren nodded before quickly following.

 

“So how old are you? I don’t really wanna assume your age…Because you kinda look like you’re like 14 and it’s concerning.” Eren asked as he looked at the small male walking beside him, Levi wasn’t only short, but he was really cute, skinny to a concerning point and all Eren wanted was to wrap his arms around the smaller male.

 

“I’m 18, don’t worry I don’t need adult supervision.” Levi reassured the male. “But seeing as you know my age it’s only fair that you tell me yours.” He added poking the taller male’s stomach. Eren laughed and nodded. “Ha, you’re probably right, I just turned 19 last month.” He said poking Levi’s cute cheek, he held back a girly squeal at how cutely confused Levi looked at the poke.

 

Levi shook off his confusion and smiled slightly. “Well I see you don’t need an adult escort either.” He said jokingly nudging Eren playfully making the male smile. Eren playfully wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist. “So, what is such a cutie like you doing here in such a morbid place?” He asked pulling Levi into him.

 

“I’m here for my monthly check up.” Levi said a blush spreading over his pale skin. “And what is such a handsome guy like yourself doing here?” He then asked trying to ignore the warm sensation on his face. “I was visiting my mama, she’s ill so she’s stuck in this miserable place, I try my best to visit her often, what are your monthly check-ups for?” Eren asked as he pulled Levi closer purposely to make that cute blush more red.

 

“I was a cancer patient about a year ago here, but I kicked cancers ass and now I only come in once a month for a check-up.” Levi said as he looked up at the male. “You are way too tall…” He added before looking away his blush making his face feel like it was on fire. Eren gasped and practically lifted Levi off the floor making the male squeak in surprise.

 

“Oh, my brave Levi!” Eren said dramatically hugging Levi tightly. Levi looked at Eren concerned when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked in the direction and awkwardly wave at his mother who was a nurse at the hospital. Eren looked at the woman then at Levi and then at the woman and Levi again. His eyes widened as he gently put Levi down.

 

“Hi ma, I was just heading out.” Levi smiled softly at his mother and kissed her cheek. “Didn’t I tell you to come see me after your check-up?” Kuckle asked fixing Levi’s hair before kissing his forehead. “I couldn’t find you.” He said as Eren awkwardly watched. “Oh, right, ma this is Eren, he literally knocked me off my feet, so he decided to walk me out, Eren this is Kuchel, my mother.” Levi introduced.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs Ackerman.” Eren smiled. “I apologise for knocking your son off his feet, I couldn’t help myself with how cute he is.” He added winking at Levi. Levi giggled slightly before rolling his eyes. Kuchel laughed. “Oh, he’s a charmer, it’s nice to meet you Eren, you can call me Kuchel.” She smiled at the male.

 

Kuchel hugged Levi whispering. “Get his number before he leaves.” Levi giggled and rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you at home ma.” He said pulling away, he kissed her cheek one more time before pulling Eren away from his mother before she could embarrass him more.

 

Eren laughed. “She’s so cute, is she single?” He asked jokingly. “She actually is.” Levi smirked looking at Eren who instantly paled. Levi burst into a fit of giggles loving Eren’s reaction. “Oh my god! You’re way too young for her Eren, don’t worry.” The raven-haired male laughed. Eren smiled brightly at Levi’s laugh, it was like angels singing.

 

“Can I have your number? I’d love to get to know you.” Eren asked smiling at the small giggling male. Levi nodded. “Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in.” He said putting his hand out. Eren happily handed over his phone. Levi tapped the add new contact button and typed in his number and put his name as ‘Future Wife’ and took a selfie and put that as his contact picture before saving and handing the phone back to Eren who laughed at the contact name. “Cute.” He smiled.

 

Levi smiled as they reached the entrance of the hospital, they walked and said their farewells before going their own ways, both having the other on each other’s minds, Levi couldn’t wait to see Eren again. Eren was even more exited to see the smaller male again, he could tell this was going to be an amazing experience.


	2. Chapter 2 - "I really want to kiss you right now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There shall be smut in this chapter be aware!

A few days passed after the two met, Levi was happily working on his novel while he texted with Eren practically every hour of the day. They enjoyed getting to know each other and even added each other on all their social media platforms.

Levi had found out a lot of things about Eren like he was from Germany originally, his father was a famous doctor back in Germany, his parent are divorced after Eren found his father cheating on his mother with another woman. He also found out that Eren was also a university student, he was studying medicine, so he could help his mother one day.

They were currently on a skype call goofing around, Eren surprisingly knew how to play the guitar and was randomly playing random tunes while Levi sat giggling as he typed away working on his book. “You look so stupid headbanging like that.” He giggled watching the brunette headbang like a lunatic.

“How can you not headbang to this song?” Eren laughed as he flopped on his bed after setting his black electric guitar on the stand. “Because I don’t like heavy metal Eren.” Levi hummed as he leaned back in his seat. “I’ll make you like it, babe.” Eren smiled winking at Levi as he said the word babe. They were surprisingly very comfortable with each other to the point that Eren even showed Levi his dick at one point.

“Eren feed me, I’m hungry,” Levi whined dramatically flopping on the floor making the older male laugh. “I could bring you some pizza if you share and cuddle me,” Eren suggested. Levi poked his head into the view of the camera nodding eagerly. “Please? Pizza and a Disney movie marathon?” The small male suggested. “Hell yeah!” Eren grinned.

“Make it a sleepover and its perfect!” Eren added as he started to actually put clothes on, he had been in his boxers the whole time as they skyped, Levi was not complaining about the amazing view of Eren’s tanned body and abs. “Sleepover it is! You don’t mind the fact my mother will make many inappropriate jokes, do you?” Levi asked as he stood up stretching.

“Nope! Your mother is an amazing woman and I very much appreciate her inappropriate jokes.” Eren laughed as he packed an overnight bag. “What kinda pizza do we want?” He then asked enjoying the view of Levi’s ass as he bent down to pull extra blankets and pillows from his closet. “Extra cheesy on one and a pepperoni one with extra cheese,” Levi said happily. Eren laughed, of course, the sweet little raven wanted extra cheese, he loved cheese.

“Of course, the cheese, I’ll be over in like an hour, gotta pick up some supplies, and you have a blanket fort build, I’ll call you once I’m on my way.” Eren smiled. The two said see you later before hanging up on skype. Levi then happily worked on turning his room into a huge blanket fort and he also informed his mother of Eren coming over. Kuchel was glad that Levi was making friends and was glad Eren was coming over for a sleepover.

An hour later Levi’s phone started ringing, the display was a picture of Eren grinning shirtless and the name shit head was displayed. He giggled at the sighed and picked up. “Hello, shit head.” He answered. Eren laughed as he heard Levi answer the door. “Hi babe, I am about 5 minutes away come to meet me at the door, I’m gonna need some help with all this stuff.” The brunette said before letting out a noise of struggle. “Yes, sir.” Levi giggled as he made his way down the stairs and opened the door waiting for Eren to come up his driveway.

“Oh my god! Look it's my future wife!” Eren gasped dramatically making Levi giggled as he took a few bags from Eren. “Hi, future husband.” He giggled poking Eren’s stomach as they walked inside. Eren called out a greeting to Kuchel who happily replied with her own greeting. Levi walked up the stairs to his room placing all of the bags on his desk before he turned to look at Eren who was already stripping down to his boxers.

Levi snorted as he watched Eren undress. “Alright, I didn’t know that we were going to get naked this quick.” Levi joked as he started to set up Netflix and the food in the fort. Eren chuckled and crawled into the fort getting comfortable. “Come on beautiful, get your bubbly ass into my arms,” Eren ordered sending a wink to the now blushing Levi, he always made the smaller male blush when he mentioned his ass which he loved.

Levi pouted as he got changed into a pair of pyjama shorts and an oversized t-shirt before he crawled into the fort holding plastic cups for their drinks and paper plates for the food, they were always well prepared for sleepovers. “My butt is not bubbly.” The small male muttered before happily crawling into Eren’s arms before grabbing his pizza. Eren chuckled and playfully pinched Levi’s ass making the small male squeak in surprise.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Jaeger.” Levi pouted pinching Eren’s arm. “Make me Ackerman.” Eren shot back kissing Levi’s cheek. He enjoyed making Levi squirm too much. “What movie are we watching?” Levi asked before he happily took a bite of his pizza. Eren hummed as he picked a random comedy to watch before grabbing some pizza too.

The two sat making jokes, eating pizza and other snacks and cuddling most of the night until it was one in the morning and Eren was playfully attacking his friend wish kisses making the smaller male giggle and squirm. Eren pinned Levi down grinning as Levi lay under him with a bright red face as soft giggles left his lips.

“I really want to kiss you right now...” Eren muttered looking down at Levi. The raven-haired male blushed harder at Eren’s statement. “Then kiss me,” Levi whispered nudging Eren’s nose with his own. Eren didn’t hesitate as he pressed his lips against Levi’s softly. The small male kissed back wrapping his now freed hands around Eren’s neck as the older male cupped his cheeks. Eren deepened the kiss by licking Levi’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Levi parted his lips letting Eren invade his mouth with his tongue. They fought for dominance with their tongues until Eren won claiming every inch of Levi’s mouth. Eren pulled away and started to trail kisses down Levi’s neck and collarbone.

Levi panted softly tilting his head to the side to let Eren have more room to kiss his neck. Eren slipped a hand under Levi’s t-shirt running his hands over the smooth skin until he reached Levi’s nipples. Levi let out a gasp when Eren started to play with his nipples. Soon his t-shirt was off nowhere to be found as Eren assaulted his nipples with bites, licks, sucks and pinching. Levi lay moaning squirming as Eren slowly travelled down his body towards his shorts.

Eren glanced up at the raven-haired who’s whole face was flushed his lips parted as sweet noises of pleasure left them, his eyes half closed as he watched Eren. The older male smirked as he slipped Levi’s shorts off throwing them out the fort making Levi gasped softly.

Eren smirked at the sight before him, he was not expecting to see sexy lace panties on his sweet little Levi. “You sexy kitten.” The older male chuckled as he kissed the milky white thighs. “You like?” Levi asked softly spreading his legs more. Eren chuckled. “I love it.”

Levi shivered as Eren pulled his panties off before throwing them out the fort too. Levi blushed hard covering his face with his hands, he was butt naked in front of Eren. “Hey, don’t cover your beautiful face,” Eren said softly moving Levi’s hands away from his face, he kissed the small male again feeling him relax against him.

Eren slowly pulled off his boxers before again throwing the item out the fort. He smirked as he watched Levi’s eyes widen as he stroked his cock slowly. “Tell me what you want baby.” Eren said watching the raven-haired male squirm. “Eren…I…I want your cock inside me…” Levi said quietly blushing hard as he watched Eren stroke his cock.

“What was that kitten? I didn’t hear you.” Eren smirked as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Levi’s hole. Levi let out a small moan. “Please Eren…I want your cock inside me.” Levi whined wiggling his ass. Eren smirked and placed three fingers to Levi’s mouth. “Suck.” He ordered. Levi took the fingers into his mouth covering them by using his tongue.

Eren pulled his fingers out of Levi’s mouth and slowly pushed one finger into Levi’s tight hole. Levi gasped as he grabbed on to the blanket they were on top of. “Relax baby, you're so fucking tight,” Eren smirked as he leaned down kissing Levi’s neck as he thrust his finger in and out of Levi’s hole. He was enjoying Levi squirming under him. Soon he added a second finger doing the scissoring motion to stretch out the small male who was now a moaning mess under him.

Eren finally slipped in the third finger stretching Levi more, he set off to search for a certain spot, he grinned once he found it when Levi jolted gasping when he hit his prostate. Eren continued to hit that spot until he grew impatient and pulled his fingers out. He lined up his cock smiling down at Levi.

“Ready?” He asked softly rubbing the tip against Levi’s twitching hole. “Yeah,” Levi said softly, he really needed Eren to fuck him. Eren started to push his cock into Levi groaning at how tight the small male was. Once he was balls deep he let Levi adjust as he kissed his neck rubbing Levi’s hips gently helping the small male relax more. “Please…move…” Levi moaned into Eren’s ear. Eren didn’t have to be told twice as he pulled almost all the way out before ramming his cock right back into Levi making the male moan loudly in pleasure. He was so happy all the blankets were concealing the noises Levi was making because he did not want Kuchel to hear what he was doing to her son.

Eren’s thrusts became more rough, hard and fast as he fucked Levi into the mattress, the small male moaned Eren’s name louder each time he hit his prostate. “You like that baby? You like my cock inside you?” Eren asked between grunts and moans of his own. Levi nodded his head as he arched his back off the mattress. “Yes! God, it feels so fucking good! More! Please!” Levi practically screamed as Eren assaulted his prostate.

“Eren! Fuck…I’m…I’m gonna!” Levi gasped loudly as he felt a strange knot build up inside him, his mind was clouded with pleasure and all he could do was moan Eren’s name loudly as he was so close to his climax. “I know baby, me too.” Eren groaned as his thrusts became erratic, he was close to his climax too. Levi dug his nails into Eren’s shoulders arching his back as he screamed Eren’s name in pleasure as he came all over his stomach and chest. Eren moaned at the sight as he kept thrusting into Levi roughly until he came inside of Levi with a loud moan of the smaller male’s name. He kept thrusting into Levi riding out his orgasm.

Eren panted heavily staying balls deep inside of Levi as he calmed down. He looked down at Levi who was panting his eyes shut his soft red lips parted as he caught his breath. Eren stroked Levi’s cheek softly smiling. He slowly pulled out of Levi watching as his cum dripped out of Levi ass, he smirked at the sight knowing that Levi wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning. He grabbed his top wiping Levi clean before laying down beside the male pulling him into his arms kissing Levi softly. Levi kissed back snuggling into Eren more. Eren pulled the blankets up and over them, he kept Levi close rubbing his hips as he watched Levi snuggle into his chest falling asleep. Eren was soon asleep himself pulling Levi closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Aftermath

Eren was first to wake up in the morning, he smiled seeing Levi pressed into his chest, their legs tangled together. He kissed Levi’s forehead then his cheek then his nose then his chin and finally his lips. Levi stirred awake at all the kisses and smiled softly before playfully biting Eren’s lip. “Morning gorgeous,” Eren whispered pulling Levi flush against him.

“Morning handsome…” Levi whispered kissing Eren’s chest softly. “My ass hurts.” He then added quietly making Eren chuckled and kissed Levi’s nose. “Sorry baby…I was a little rough.” He said softly massaging Levi’s hips. “A little? That’s an understatement.” Levi giggled and snuggled closer to the brunette.

“Boys! Get your asses up! I made breakfast, I’m off to work, don’t get into any trouble.” Kuchel called through the door. “Levi, please do the laundry.” She added before the sound of her heels on the floorboards was heard before the sound of the front door was heard opening and then closing. “I am so happy she did not walk in here…” Eren muttered looking down at their naked bodies.” Levi giggled and sat up wincing. “Jeez Eren, next time take it easy on my poor ass.” He muttered.

“But your ass is so delicious.” Eren laughed as he climbed out of the fort before pulling Levi out by his feet making the smaller male squeal. Eren chuckled as he picked his little Levi up. “Shower together, then eat breakfast, then we’ll clean up, do the laundry as your mum asked and then I’m gonna fuck you again and then we can order some take out and take a bath.” Eren hummed as he carried Levi to the bathroom attached to his bedroom ignoring the mess on the floor.

“You have this whole thing planned out don’t you.” Levi laughed as he wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist and his arms around his neck. “I do, got a problem with it, baby?” Eren asked as he stepped into the shower pulling Levi closer. Levi switched on the shower and squealed when the cold water hit his back. “Eren!” Levi squealed and clung to the male more. The brunette laughed and switched to the cold water was hitting him instead.

“You’re such a precious baby.” Eren hummed pressing soft kisses to the small raven’s neck. Levi kissed Eren’s forehead and carefully untangled himself from Eren and grabbed his shampoo and put a generous amount on his hand before starting to shampoo Eren’s luscious locks. Eren hummed enjoying his scalp massage as he closed his eyes, Levi’s shampoo smelt amazing, just like green apples, Eren’s favorite scent.

Soon after their lazy shower the two males had their delicious breakfast that Kuchel had made them, and then proceeded to clean up while stealing sweet kisses from each other, Levi did the laundry while Eren cleaned up the bedroom, changing bedsheets and putting away the extra pillows and blankets that they didn’t need, Eren was only rocking a pair of shorts and nothing else which definitely was distracting to the younger male. Levi, however, chose to cover up a bit more by putting on a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt from his favorite band, which was All Time Low.

After a whole day of cleaning, getting distracted by each other, sexual touches and comments the males were snuggled up on the couch, The Lion King on the TV and Chinese food on the coffee table the boys were enjoying some innocent cuddling. Levi was happily laying on Eren’s chest as the older male played with Levi’s soft hair.

“Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain’t no passing craze!” Levi sang along softly as Eren sneakily filmed the small male sing on his phone. “It means no worries, For the rest of your days, It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata!” Levi happily sang bobbing his head along to the tune, Eren was trying his hardest to keep a straight face as he listened.

Before Levi could get into the song more a loud crash of thunder was heard outside and the all of the electricity suddenly shut off making the small male scream in surprise. Eren tightened his hold on Levi and frowned as the rain hit against the window. “Hey…its okay, just a storm, your ma is safe at the hospital and you’re safe with me.” He said softly to calm his shaking Levi.

“But there wasn’t a storm in the weather forecast today…” Levi muttered clinging to Eren more. “How about we find some candles, build another blanket fort in here and get some snacks and go to bed huh?”

Levi nodded and slowly got up with Eren, after half an hour of searching for candles they were setting up their blanket fort in the living room trying to ignore the raging storm outside the house. Once the fort was done, they made sure everything was securely locked and headed into the fort to sleep. It took Levi a while to fall asleep but when he finally did, he knew nothing bad was going to happen with Eren holding him so tightly in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating because of writer's block, so I'm sorry if this was really short but I hope you enjoy.


End file.
